callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulture
The Vulture is a 9-point Pointstreak featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts ''and a Scorestreak in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It is a small twin rotor drone armed with a machine gun similar to that of the MQ-27 Dragonfire from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The Vulture also appears in Call of Duty: Heroes as a skill for Ethan. Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer The Vulture makes it's debut in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It was originally a 7-pointstreak but it has been changed to 9. It is an AI-controlled drone that follows and protects the player, similarly to the AH-6 Overwatch from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and the Escort Drone from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Extinction The Vulture appears in Extinction as a strike package, on all maps, that costs $2200. It has a base duration time of 40 seconds, with the +3 upgrade increasing the time to 50 seconds. With the Vulture Extended Duration upgrade bought in the armoury, the times become 50 seconds and 1:15 respectively. The Vulture is the most expensive strike package on offer, but unlike any other, the Vulture will follow the player. Should the player be in close proximity with cryptids, the Vulture will be very active for the short time it is active. Likewise, the Vulture's usefulness decreases when the player is more passive and restricts the amount of times the Vulture can get a clear shot on targets. Due to the short operating time of the Vulture, the Vulture Extended Duration upgrade is extremely valuable and makes the Vulture a much more competitive option compared to other strike packages. An upgrade from the armoury can also increase the frequency of rockets being fired when the Vulture is fully upgraded. The Vulture improves immensely from the armoury upgrades on offer. Due to the Vulture's automated targeting and mobile nature, it is a great tool for killing a Leper. Upgrades *A companion drone that protects your six. **'+1' (Cost: 1): The Vulture's turret delivers increased damage to enemy targets. **'+2' (Cost: 1): Enhanced detectors increases the tracking range of the Vulture's turret. **'+3' (Cost: 2): Longer operating time. **'+4' (Cost: 3): Fires an occasional incendiary rocket. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Vulture returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare as a scorestreak. it is unlocked at level 39. It requires a 700 scorestreak to obtain. It has two modes, Assault and Radar. Assault is the default; the Vulture follows the player and shoots enemies within its line of sight. Radar disables the machine gun and instead emits a signal similar to the Ping trait, revealing nearby enemies on the minimap. Variants * Kamikaze (Rare): Lower health, but has the ability to home in on an enemy and self-destruct upon taking damage. An approaching Kamikaze Vulture has a unique danger indicator. * Ambush (Legendary): Replaces Radar Mode with the ability to remain in place and fire upon enemies that enter its line of sight. * Dragonfly (Epic): Moves slower, but becomes completely autonomous, seeking out and attacking enemies on its own. Call of Duty: Heroes The Vulture appears in Call of Duty: Heroes as a skill for ETH.3n. Gallery Vulture third person CODG.png|The Vulture in third person. Vulture pointstreak ready CoDG.png Vulture_Extinction_CoDG.png|Vulture in Extinction. Vulture Menu Select Extinction CoDG.png Vulture Unlock Card IW.png|The Vulture being unlocked in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Scorestreaks